dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 12 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 12 is titled "A Saiyan's Pride". Summary Cabba charged at Vegeta and used the Afterimage technique to attack Vegeta from behind but Vegeta blocked his attacked but Cabba jumped over Vegeta and attempted to trip him but Vegeta moved out of the way. Cabba then double kicked Vegeta. Cabba then flew into the sunlight to blind Vegeta and he then kicked Vegeta and fired a ki blast at Vegeta but Vegeta dodged it. Vegeta then rushed at Cabba and delivered a powerful kick, sending Cabba crashing through the ring but he recovered. Vegeta stated that Cabba was accustomed to real combat, making the the Saiyan race proud. He continued saying that he in his normal state was equal to his and he wanted Cabba to transform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba stated that he was unable to transform into a Super Saiyan and requested that Vegeta would teach him. Angry, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and assaulted Cabba and was disappointed that Cabba had no more power. While Vegeta stepped on Cabba's face, Cabba was about to give up but Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt and told him that if he would have quit, he would have killed him. Disappointed in Cabba's abilities, Vegeta threw Cabba into the air and stated that a Saiyan like him should not exist and stated that he would find Sadla and have the Saiyans there go extinct so he then fired a blast at Cabba. Cabba recovered and shouted to Vegeta to leave Planet Sadla out of it and he then, out of anger, transformed into a Super Saiyan and created a Ki Barrier to protect himself from Vegeta's blast. Cabba angrily attacked Vegeta, to his liking. Vegeta told Cabba that becoming a Super Saiyan is out of rage and old him to need forget the feeling of Super Saiyan as Cabba dropped out of the form. Cabba wondered if Vegeta did that for him then Vegeta told him to transform into a Super Saiyan again so Cabba did. After Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan, Vegeta immediately transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and told Cabba to train and he might be able to attain the form. Vegeta then elbowed Cabba to unconciousness and tossed Cabba to Botamo. Goku wondered why Vegeta went through trouble to train Cabba so Piccolo stated that he is a Saiyan Prince and meeting another Saiyan reminded of him of that. Piccolo asked Goku if he thought Vegeta was fond of him but Goku stated that he did not think he despised him so Piccolo commented that is why Vegeta does not think of it that way. Vegeta is declared the winner by the referee because of ring out. Moments later, Cabba thanked Vegeta and Vegeta then stated to Cabba to never forget the pride of the Saiyans. The referee then announces Team 6th Universe's final fighter to be Hit. Champa was surprised that Hit accepted to join the competition so Vados explained that Hit accepted because if he won, he would receive a cube. Champa was reluctant to do so because he if were to get one, he would be able to go to other universes. Vados stated that Champa insisted on getting Hit for the competition, saying no price was too much and Vados was willing to cancel the deal but Champa was okay with it. Hit entered the ring with Vegeta. When the match began, Vegeta immediately transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. As Vegeta charged at Hit and attempted to hit him, without moving, Hit punched Vegeta. Vegeta landed and attempted to hit him again but Hit unknowingly kicked Vegeta. Goku asked Piccolo if he was able to see Hit's movements but Piccolo denied. Goku then looked over at Monaka and realized that even Monaka was unable to see his movements. Goku then asked Jaco if he could see Hit's movements but he Jaco also denied, shocking Goku. Jaco explained to Goku that Hit was moving at superhuman speed and completely disappearing when he attacked. Goku wondered if it was a teleportation technique but even his technique could not do that. Hit continued to attack Vegeta and eventually, Hit knocked Vegeta out of his Super Saiyan Blue form. Hit asked the referee if killing was against the rules and the referee confirmed it was so Hit questioned if he should toss him out or not because he could not surrender in his present state. The referee then announced that Hit was the winner of the match. Goku then told Kuririn to give Vegeta a Senzu. The Galactic King wondered if Hit was using Time-Skip, an ability known by some to be able to skip time a tenth of a second. Jaco explained that even know one tenth of a second does not seem much, someone who has immense speed could it as an advantage. The Galactic King stated that the manipulation of time is a the law so Goku wondered if he was going to arrest him but Jaco and the Galactic King denied, saying that they loved living. As Goku headed towards the ring, he asked Vegeta for advice but Vegeta did not give any and wished him luck. Whis was surprised that another person was able to manipulate time so Beerus asked Whis to tell Goku a way to counter it but Whis said that finding solutions is part of their training. After Beerus got angry at Whis, Whis stated that they still had the strongest in Universe 7, Monaka, but revealed that Monaka was an amateur and he was used to keep Goku and Vegeta on their toes. Both Goku and Hit entered the ring, and Goku bowed and wished Hit luck. After the referee began the match, Hit stated that he encouraged Goku to transform but explained that transforming burns through his energy so he was saving it for later. Hit asked Goku if he thought he was going to be able to prolong the match but Goku said since he has not found a way to beat him, so he has to buy time. Hit questioned if Goku was young but Goku stated that he was getting old and Hit stated that he is over 1,000 years old. Goku was shocked at his age so he greeted him properly. The Universe 6 Kaioshin was shocked that Goku was able to communicate with Hit because Hit is usually mute but the Old Kaioshin stated that it is one of Goku's qualities. Goku then rushed at Hit and attempted to punch him but Hit used the Time-Skip ability and punched Goku. Hit stated that Goku should surrender but Goku stated that he figured out a way to beat him. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters